


Basket Full of Steamed Eggs, Strawberries, and Casllions

by Salty_Bok_Choy



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: 20 eggs and counting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Bok_Choy/pseuds/Salty_Bok_Choy
Summary: Insights to the little moments between Ritona and Flora.





	Basket Full of Steamed Eggs, Strawberries, and Casllions

**Author's Note:**

> Yo Silence the Pedant demo is out and it's a m a z i n g! Go check it out!
> 
> i didn't mean to ship these 2 either but here i am!
> 
> This chapter takes place during their years together in CLOQKS (Silence the Pedant).

“Go Flora Onee-chan!” Selphine cheers for her red haired cousin, jumping up in joy as she watches Flora trip her opponent onto their butt.

“Hey! Who’s side are you on?” Ritona demands grumpily on the ground. Her mood souring as she not only just lost a fight with her childhood friend but she lost a bet.

Ritona groans.

“Onee-chan promised me pomegranates!” Selphine replies merrily, her eyes shining with excitement. Ritona can already see the imaginary drool leaking out of Selphine’s mouth before she directs her attention back to Flora.

“Why you cheeky little-” Ritona accuses Flora, glaring at her rival.

“All’s fair in love and war, my dear,” Flora smirks and blows a kiss at Ritona. Ritona bats the imaginary heart away and sulks.

“Just you watch, Serenhaide.” Ritona shakes her practice sword at Flora like an irritable old man does with a cane.

Flora and Selphine share a look and start laughing at the expense of Ritona’s injured pride.

“Yeah, yeah, I will Granny.” Flora teases as she holds a hand out to Ritona. Ritona takes her hand out of habit but accepts it as a peace offering, letting Flora haul her up to her feet. Their hands linger a moment longer before letting go but neither mind.

Selphine giggles a little to herself. As if she knows something the other two don’t.

“And just what are you laughing about, you little traitor.” Ritona says, reaching out a hand to ruffle Selphine’s hair, nearly dislodging the little girl’s trademark headband. There’s no one here that would admonish Ritona for treating the princess that way, not that Ritona would care per say.

“Waaaa! Save me, Onee-chan!” Selphine shrieks in laughter as Ritona resorts to ticking Selphine’s tummy.

Flora laughs as she maneuveres to Ritona’s blind side and scoops up a wiggling Selphine away from the clutches of Ritona the Grump. Sticking her tongue out at Ritona for good measure only makes Ritona sigh in exasperation and shrug her shoulders. But Flora can see the hint of a smile curving on the corner of Ritona’s smooth plump lips-

“I love you Flora Onee-chan!” Selphine declares, interrupting Flora’s disastrous train of thoughts before it worsened. Nuzzling into Flora’s hug a little more, Selphine continues, “But I think I can share you with Ritona if she stops being mean to me.” Then copying Flora’s earlier action, she also sticks her tongue out at Ritona.

Two faces burst bright red, instantly averting their eyes from the other. Selphine looks between the two as she hangs from Flora’s arms. When an ingenious idea whispers itself from the depths of her consciousness, Selphine smiles with mischievous glee.

Vibealia, this is going to be so much fun!


End file.
